No Holds Barred
by PaolaAdara
Summary: Even Kyouya falters.


Title: No Holds Barred (1 of 1)

Author: Paola

Disclaimer: _No Holds Barred _is based on characters and situations that belong to Bisco Hatori (and other production affiliates that hafve the right of ownership). No money is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Considerations: Similarities to other stories/events/passages are purely coincidental unless otherwise cited. Beliefs and points of view found in the story do not necessarily reflect those of the author's.

Warning: Yaoi

_**No Holds Barred**_

_Rain_

The first time the younger of the Hitachiins boldly admitted his feelings, the sky was unforgiving.

_Fireworks_

Kaoru thinks fireworks are boring and nothing out of the ordinary no matter the colors and shapes, but when he sees bursts of colors as soon as Kyouya kisses him, he thinks he just might reconsider.

_Chance_

Because he's always on his guard, always aware of what's happening around him, it's rare that Kaoru does something that can shock him, but when the younger Hitachiin nips at his lower lip to say goodbye while his brother's just in front of them, Kyouya finds himself speechlessly surprised and surprisingly speechless.

_Candy_

He hates anything sweet, and he's mastered faking enjoying the sugary pastries with his clientele, but every time he tastes the subtle maple flavor on Kaoru's lips, he thinks that, maybe, sweets aren't so bad.

_Knowledge_

Sometimes, the little devil doesn't know how much he tempts the Shadow King, but when Kyouya suddenly snaps shut the book he's reading to grab Kaoru's neck and kiss him silly, Kyouya thinks he has just given himself away.

_Puzzle_

The only reason Kaoru avoids solving puzzles is that they are no match for the bigger-than-life puzzle he currently has his hands on, which, ironically enough, carries the Ootori name.

_Fragrance_

There's something about Kaoru that just makes him unable to think, and when he dips his head to kiss the younger Hitachiin's neck, he supposes that it must be the cologne he's using, so when he asks offhandedly for the label, he's mildly surprised when Kaoru replies that he doesn't use any.

_Love_

"No, Kaoru, I don't fancy you because crushes are fleeting and what I feel is not."

_Pride_

"When you leave me, Kyouya, I won't cry for you."

_Fate_

When he looks at Kaoru, Kyouya sees his future.

_Toy_

One time, Kaoru absent-mindedly tells Kyouya that only dolls can look that good and that Kyouya must be a doll made to act like a human…except, he's sure dolls can't kiss _that good_.

_Hormones_

Kyouya curses himself for his primal reaction upon walking in on a half-naked Kaoru changing in the dressing room.

_Treat_

Kaoru has never thought he would ever see the day that Kyouya gets flustered, so when he sees the blush siphoning off the Ootori's cheeks, he becomes giddier than a sugar-high five-year-old, but what's more satisfying is that to stop him from teasing, Kyouya kisses him silent.

_Responsibility_

Kyouya checks his watch for the umpteenth time since the meeting has started, and, seeing how late it is, he ponders the weight of the role his father has given him and the weight of the role he's taken in Kaoru's life.

_Pain_

It's almost like a slap in the face when, one day, Kyouya, not quite meeting Kaoru's eyes, asks, "_What_ am I doing?"

_Bravado_

"You're an Ootori, through and through. You have to do what you have to do, and I won't be in the way. Just tell me, and I'll let you go."

_Regret_

"I'm sorry, Kaoru" is answered by "I'm sorry, too."

_Memory_

Kaoru awakes from a dream that has felt all too real, and the twinge he feels in heart reminds him of times gone, of promises broken, of the reality that "Kyouya and Kaoru" has been nothing but a fantasy.

_Time_

Kyouya doesn't think that all things _just pass_ because if it were true, then how come the hollow feeling in his chest never goes away?

_Apology_

Even after three long years, Kaoru is surprised to still feel the familiar surge in his heartbeat upon bumping into Kyouya in the busy streets of Tokyo, but he thinks his heart has just leapt up his throat upon seeing the raw emotion in Kyouya's eyes as the older male unceremoniously drags the bewildered Hitachiin with him.

_Lie_

Kaoru tells Kyouya that not once did he cry in the three years they were separated, not because he thought Kyouya would be back, but because he thought it wasn't worth it, and Kyouya tells him he doesn't believe it.

_Kyouya_

"All I'm asking for is another chance."

_Kaoru_

"And if you hurt me again?"

_Understanding_

"I'm Kyouya before I'm an Ootori, I've realized that, and I've also realized that I'm nothing without you, but if you don't think that I deserve the chance I'm asking for, I won't bother you again."

_Demand_

"So if I tell you to get the hell away from me, you'll leave? Just like that? Again? Bullshit. Fight for me."

_Promise_

Kyouya hears the forgiveness in Kaoru's statement, realizes yet again how lucky he is, and in deciding to show the redhead how much he's regretted the past years, how much he's missed him, how much his heart has been bleeding until now, he seals his lips over Kaoru's, pouring every emotion in that life-changing kiss, and when he feels him relax into the kiss, Kyouya swears he's never going to repeat the same mistake — he's never going to leave again.

_-fin-_


End file.
